Operation: SPIDERMAN
by JET34
Summary: What happens when a toxic waste dump, a plane crash, Numbuh 4, and a spider mix together? You get one crazy adventure! This is why Numbuh 2 lost his father! Also, Wally develops new abilities! What will happen if his friends find out? Definite 34.
1. Take off!

**Operation: SPIDERMAN**

What happens when a toxic waste dump, a plane crash, Numbuh 4, and a spider mix together? You get one crazy adventure! This is the story of why Hoagie Gilligan lost his father! Not enough, how does Wally deal with these new abilities? Also, what will happen if his friends find out? Will his friends ever find out? Does it affect any relationships he has? Definite 3/4.

Now loading…

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation:

**S**uper

**P**roportion

**I**mmediately

**D**evastates

**E**very

**R**eckless

**M**an

**A**t

**N**uclearsite

_

* * *

__At the airport…_

Announcer- Flight 62 to Houston, Texas, This is your final boarding call!

_On the plane…_

Mr. Gilligan- All right, you can do this! Once you land this in Houston, you will complete your 1,000th landing in your life! Don't screw it up!

Flight Attendant- Sir, we are ready for take off!

Mr. Gilligan (on intercom) - Folks, good afternoon! This is the pilot speaking. We are looking at a two-hour flight with good skies and fair winds. Just for safety if we experience any bad activity, the parachutes are located under your seat. Just adjust it to your body and jump out the emergency exit, Otherwise, hope you enjoy the flight!

_And the plane has left the ground…_

_Meanwhile at Sector V's Tree house…_

1-All right team, according to the alarm, it seems Father has been spotted and is up to no good again! He has been spotted near the Adults Nuclearsite. Let's move out!

5-So, why do you think Father is at the Nuclearsite? I mean, he is aware that if anyone touches that stuff, they become all weird and mutated. How do you think he became a fire-conjuring freak?

1-Probably something bad. We'll just have to find out what.

4-Come on, guys! Hurry up! The sooner we get done with this mission, the better.

3-Yeah, we can play Rainbow Monkeys more often if you would hurry up. Hey, Numbuh 4…

4-Don't even cruddy say it!

3-What?

4-You know what, and the answer is still cruddy no, I will never ever play Rainbow Dorkies with you!

3(sobbing)- WAAAHHH! Why won't you ever play with me?

2-That's enough, you two! It's time to fight adult tyranny! You can both whine later

4-HEY! I am not whining! Hmph!

_And they're off to the Nuclearsite…_

* * *

Author's Note- It's my first story! Don't worry, it will get better. I'm new at this so I'm just getting adjusted to it.

Also, I don't own KND… and I'm saying that now!


	2. Plane's Going Down

All right, Chapter 2 is up! I'm getting better at this! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_At the Nuclearsite…_

Father- Know, I can use enough of this toxic waste to transform all of the adults into mutated warriors! The Kids Next Door will be destroyed forever!

1-That's not gonna happen, Father!

Father-Well, well. If it isn't Numbuh 1 and his pathetic team! It seems you have discovered my plan! Now all you have to do is… STOP Me!!(Throws fireball)

1-(After dodging it) Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!

2-Let's see how much you ice you can take, Father! (Fires gun that shoots ice cubes)

Father-AAH! AAH! Stop! Stop! (Everyone now firing ice guns) I… Said… SSTTTOOOOPPPPPP!!!!! (Guns disintegrate) That's it! I will not be taken down anymore! (loads up humongous fireball in the palms of his hand) THIS… ENDS…. NOW!!!(Throws humongous fireball at Numbuh's 3 and 4!)

4- LOOK OUT! (Pushes Numbuh 3 behind a car)

3-WALLY!!!

4-(Pulls out metal shield from backpack)

Father-WHAT!!! (Fireball hurls off shield and into the sky).

_Meanwhile up in the sky…_

Mr. Gilligan-All right, doing good, doing good. Just keep calm! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! (Sees fireball right in front of him; Fireball explodes, but as it explodes, a dead burnt spider splatters all over his windshield, not to mention a big cloud of smoke is around him) AAAHH!!! Spider! I'm scared of spiders! (Looks up) AAAAHH!! I haven't mastered flying in thick fog! I can't navigate! This plane is going down!!!!

Mr. Gilligan(on intercom)- Passengers, we are experiencing difficulties and it's nothing bad… THIS PLANE IS GOING DOWN!!! GET YOUR PARACHUTES AND GET OUT THE EMERGENCY EXIT!!! HURRY!!!

Mr. Gilligan (off intercom)- All right, calm down. Just get your parachute and you'll be… where's my parachute? Where is it!? Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!

_Gilligan looks out the door and everyone is gone…_

Mr. Gilligan- Ok, you're about to die! Don't worry. You lived a good life. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

_Plane is about to crash into nuclearsite…_

* * *

Author's Note- Oohh, what do you think will happen next? Don't worry, it's summer and I'll update frequently! 


	3. GOBLIN Explosion

Chapter 3 is here and ready for your viewing pleasure! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Father-Wallabee Beatles! Now that I have you unconscious and in the palm of my hand, I can finally finish you… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

_Plane is about to crash…_

1-Kids Next Door Retreat!

3-What about Wally?

5-Yeah, we can't just leave Numbuh Four.

1-We'll have to. If that toxic waste touches us, we'll all turn into mutated freaks. We'll just have to pray that Numbuh Four we'll be all right.

2-Prepare for liftoff!

_Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, & 5 are off the ground in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E (from Operation: Zero) _

_BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Toxic waste is spewed all over the neighborhood and on the bodies of Father, Numbuh Four, and Mr. Gilligan._

Mr. Gilligan-I'm… still… alive! YES!! Ew, I got green stuff all over my clothes. I better go home and wash up!

_Mr. Gilligan leaves and is unnoticed by Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, & 5, who come back onto the surface._

3-Wally, are you all right?

2-Numbuh 3, NO! You can't go near him or you'll be affected by the waste too.

1(on phone)-Numbuh 362, come in!

362-What is it, Numbuh One?

1-We need medics! Numbuh Four has been contaminated by the toxic waste of the Adult's Nuclearsite!

362-WHAT?! All right, I'm sending two ships down there to pick him up! Anything else?

1-Yes, I also need some guards from the Arctic Prison Base to arrest Father.

362-All right, they are on their way. Just make sure not to get near Numbuh Four until he is deemed infection-free. End Transmission!

_Meanwhile, at the Gilligan house…_

Mr. Gilligan-Hello? Anyone home? (_No Answer.)_ All right, I guess I'll just go take a shower so I can rid of these awful… That's funny. I don't feel so well! Ooohh!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! _Suddenly, he hears a voice in his head…_

Voice-Hello, Gilligan!

Mr. Gilligan- Aah! Who are you? Get out!

Voice-QUIET!!!! You can't tell me what to do! I'm the Green Offensive Bully Living In Neanderthals!

Mr. Gilligan-The who?

Voice-It's short for GOBLIN! I was just a voice/spirit in your head, but now that you have been infected with highly toxic waste, I know rule this body!

Mr. Gilligan-Why are you here? What do you want?

Goblin-I need your body in order to take over this puny, inferior universe. And since you are a master of flying, we can now fly more planes into major areas, causing big explosions the likes of which this world has never seen.

_The Telephone rings…_

Mr. Gilligan-Hello?

Airport Boss- Gilligan, you just crashed an enormous and expensive plane! Nothing can make up for that! YOU'RE FIRED!!!!

_Hangs Up…_

Goblin-Now, doesn't that piss you off? Don't you want to get back at those jerks?

Mr. Gilligan-We'll yes, but I can't crash planes if I'm fired from flying.

Goblin-That's all right! A brilliant thinker always has a plan B! You are handy with tools, right?

Mr. Gilligan-Yeah, why?

Goblin-Duh, we'll build a flying machine, with all sorts of weapons! Soon this universe will be ours! Are you in?

Mr. Gilligan- As mad as I am now, I just can't do that.

Goblin-That's too bad! You forced me to do this!

_Goblin's spirit starts taking over his brain…_

Mr. Gilligan- AAAHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Goblin-I am not just a voice/spirit in your head anymore, I am now part of you. I now control you! YOU...ARE...MINE!

Mr. Gilligan-Yes, now we are one! It's time to build the ultimate flying machine!

Goblin-Excellent! You are now under my control!!

* * *

Author's Note: Pretty good, huh! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you don't mind but I like putting short chapters out so people don't have to read a lot on one and can follow the plot without any confusions. Also, I decided to change the names of the people so they don't tie in with the movie and make it just a bad do over of the movie.

Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. What's with the web?

Chapter 4 is up! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile at Moon Base…_

74.239(scientist)-Come on, man, live. LIVE!!!

_Numbuh Four's still unconscious_

3-Is he gonna be okay?

74.239-I'm not sure. The affects of the toxic waste can be known to seriously injure or even kill kids. Right now, he needs sleep, or so we hope its sleep, and we'll find out tomorrow.

1-All right, then, we'll be back tomorrow. Kids Next Door, move out!

_Everybody leaves except Numbuh Four, who's still unconscious, time-4:30 P.M._

_Meanwhile at the Gilligan house…_

Goblin-Excellent! The flying machine is nearly completed! And, once this is done, we will begin on your costume.

Mr. Gilligan-What do you mean?

Goblin-You idiot, no one can know who you are; otherwise, when you walk outside in your regular clothes, everyone will fear you and threaten to kill you.

Mr. Gilligan-All right, I just got done with our flying machine.

Goblin-Excellent, but we'll need a better name than the flying machine. How about 'The Glider'?

Mr. Gilligan-Fine, that'll do.

Goblin-Okay, get to work on the costume while I think of the first place to hit.

_That night, time 1:10 A.M. at the Moon Base, Wally wakes up…_

4-Huh? Where am I? Hello? (_No answer) _I guess I'll go outside to see what's… Why is the door locked? _BANG_ _BANG_ Hey, let me out! We'll, good thing I have my Ipod to listen to while I wait for morning.

_As he was rocking out, he gave a hook'em horns hand gesture (where you put your middle finger and middle index finger down and your pinkie and index finger up), _and _he shot silky web out of his arm._

4-What the crud… _he did it again, and again, and again, and then he made one gigantic spider web._ Oh my gosh, that spider that bit me as I got my shield out must have given me extraordinary powers. I wonder what else has changed.

_He jumped and hit the top of the 40 ft ceiling with his head…_

4-Ow, cool, I can jump really high

_He then jumped again and touched it with his hand and it stuck to the ceiling…_

4-Hey, let go! Get off the… Aaahhhh!!!

_Then he tried crawling on the walls…_

4-Cool, I can climb onto walls. Ooh, wait till my friends here about… _gasp_ wait, I was at the Nuclearsite last I remember and I don't remember leaving the tree house with green stuff all over my shoes _(scientists forgot to clean it up)_. I must have touched the toxic waste. That is how I got these powers. And if I tell my friends, everyone will be against me. Besides, no one wants to be friends with a freak.

_So Numbuh Four thought it over and came to this conclusion…_

4-All right, I will make a solemn vow, from this day on, I will fight for good and my friends will never know who I am. I will help them but as a changed person. I shall become… SPAFA, which is short for Super-Powered Arachnid From Australia and I will be the only who knows what SPAFA stands for!!! Evil adults will tremble at my web powers and swift fighting. I will use Spiderman as a secret identity so my friends will never know who I am. I'll have to make a costume so no one recognizes me and some robots who can take over while I'm in disguise. I'll become the greatest hero the world has ever seen!

_He then looks around the room…_

4-People are probably going to come in and see me. I better get all the web out of this room.

* * *

We'll there you go. The origin of S.P.A.F.A and the G.O.B.L.I.N. You'll find out about the spider on the shield in the next chapter. Also, what will happen when they meet face to face? Find out soon. Also, remember it is my first story so I might change some parts of the story frecuently, but its all to make you, the viewer, happy.

Also, if anyone uploads videos of Kuki and Wally on you tube, can you explain it to me how to get all the clips and how to make one?


	5. Lies, Lies, and an emotional Kuki

Chapter 5 is up! Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

* * *

_Time 7:00 A.M., Sector V and Numbuh 74.239 walk into a clean hospital room to a now conscious Numbuh 4._

1-Numbuh 4, how are you doing?

4-I'm fine. Why do you ask? _Acting dumb so as not to tell them what happened_

2-Don't you remember anything?

4-What I remember was we were fighting Father and I pulled out my shield to deflect the fireball hurled at me back at him, but a spider bit me while I was getting the shield out so it ended up pointing upward rather than at Father. Other than that, everything else was a blur.

1-Well, what happened was the fireball went into the sky and then you passed out. Father was about to kill you, but an airplane crashed into the Nuclearsite, contaminating you and Father with toxic waste.

4-Really?

5-So, what Numbuh 1 means is, is that you should be a hideous freak right now. Do you feel any different?

4-Not really.

74.239-Well just in case, we will run a test on your body to see if anything has changed.

4-Are you sure? Because, I really don't feel any different.

74.239-Yes, but exposure to toxic waste can be very bad. We should run a test to make sure.

4-NNNOOOO!!! Don't make me go through tests again! Haven't you operated enough?

74.239-Now how did you know that?

4(_nervous)-_I mean, like Numbuh 1 said, I was unconscious so you had to have operated on me enough already right? Didn't you examine me as I was unconscious?

74.239-Well yes and there seemed to be not a whole lot of problems.

4-Well there. Now we can leave if not much is wrong.

74.239-I suppose that you're all right, just be more careful next time. More exposure to toxic waste can be really bad.

4-All right! Got it! Let's go!

5-Numbuh 4, what is the hurry?

4-I just want to go home and, you know, be somewhere other than here. Now, come on, let's go!

_Sector V leaves in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.E.M.E. to their tree house…_

4-All right, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room. Bye! _Slams door_

3-I wonder what's up with Numbuh 4.

2-I'm sure he's fine. He just got through lots of tests and stuff. He probably needs time to himself.

_Meanwhile in Numbuh Four's room…_

4-All right, I better get to work on S.P.A.F.A's outfit. I can't let people know who I am._ Looks in his clothes drawer… _I can't wear orange otherwise people could easily recognize me. Good thing I have two of Numbuh 1' shirts for when I was imitating him while he was away and asleep. (_Operation C.A.N.N.O.N, Operation Q.U.I.E.T)_ I can also use this black rainbow monkey Numbuh 3 gave me by ripping it and using its string for outer décor.

_Numbuh 3 walks in as Numbuh 4 rips the rainbow monkey..._

3-NUMBUH 4! What have you done?

4-Kuki, I, I, uhhh...

3-How could you do that to my rainbow monkey? WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

4-It's not what you think.

3-Ooh, then WHAT WAS IT??!!!

4-I was, uh, cutting something out and I accidentally cut your rainbow monkey. But don't worry. I have the sewing machine you gave me for my tenth birthday. I'll fix it!

3-Well, okay. But it better be fixed by 8:00 tonight.

4-It will. Don't worry.

3-Okay. I'll be back.

_Numbuh 4 looked up at the clock. It was 11:00 A.M._

4-Okay, I better get this through quick!

_After four hours of intense work…_

4-Yes! It's complete! Now I just need to hide it from the others! _Puts it inside his pillow_ There! No one will ever think to look in here. Now I need some robots to take my place while I'm S.P.A.F.A Good thing I have those fighting bots I use to practice on. I just need to cut them down to my size and insert a V.O.C.A.L.-Y.O.K.E.L _(Operation Recess)_ in them so they can mimic what I say.

_After four more hours of intense work…_

4-Yes! I'm finally done! Now I need to rest up for my first crime. Ooh, wait I have to get a black rainbow monkey at the store or else Kuki will kill me. I have one hour to get it and I can't reach the store on foot. This is a chance to try out my powers out in public as S.P.A.F.A.

_Meanwhile at the Gilligan house, Hoagie enters…_

2-Mom? Dad? Tommy? Anyone home?

Mr. Gilligan-_groan_

2-Dad? Are you okay?

Mr. Gilligan-Hoagie. I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?

2-You know, Dad, I'm with the Kids Next Door. I'm in that tree house across the street most of the time.

Mr. Gilligan-Oh, right. Right.

2-Are you feeling all right, Dad?

Mr. Gilligan-Yeah, why do you ask?

2-It's just, you're a lot less social these last few days and you have been working a lot since I heard you got fired. By the way, what did you get fired for?

Mr. Gilligan-_ I can't tell Hoagie about the plane crash._ I, uh, misread some orders again and he fired me.

2-Oh, all right. By the way, did you hear about a plane crash?

Mr. Gilligan-WHAT!!!... I, I mean no, I haven't heard about a plane crash. What happened?

2-Well, an airplane crashed into the adult's nuclearsite and one of my friends got contaminated with toxic waste.

Mr. Gilligan-Really? Well, is he all right?

2-Yeah, he's fine and doesn't seem to be at all changed or mutated

Mr. Gilligan-Well, tell him that I think he's a real trooper.

2-Uhhh… okay. I will. See ya, Dad!

_Hoagie closes the door…_

Goblin-Well, it seems we are not the only ones affected. If his friend was affected by the toxic waste, then he has obviously changed too.

Mr. Gilligan-So what should we do?

_Suddenly, he saw Wally web slinging past his house in his S.P.A.F.A outfit..._

Goblin-That must be the friend your son was talking about. Now, if we can capture him, we could make an unbeatable duo! Come on, it's time we paid a visit to another affected mutant! _He suited up, hopped on 'The Glider', and flew out the window, following Wally._

* * *

Ooh, pretty suspenseful! What do you think will happen next? Chapter 6 will be up soon! 


	6. The Blackmail

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Well, here is what you have been waiting for, Chapter 6! The Blackmail!

* * *

_Mr. Gilligan suited up and headed out the window on his glider following Wally as S.P.A.F.A. He just arrived at the mall…_

4-All right, I have about 50 minutes to get a black rainbow monkey to show Kuki that I still have it. I better get out of this costume so that no one thinks I'm really weird.

_He got out of his costume and entered the mall…_

Mr. Gilligan-Where is he? Where did he go? He must be inside. I'll get him when he has the guts to come back out.

_He goes behind a tree so to not to get to caught…_

4(in store)-Hi! I'd like a black rainbow monkey, please. _Store clerk looks at him oddly, and then gets him the monkey…_

Clerk-Here you go! Five dollars.

_Numbuh Four pays the money and then looks in the bag to discover a black rainbow monkey and an orange rainbow monkey…_

4-Hey! I only wanted one! Give me my money back!

Clerk-Oh, you didn't see the sign. It said 'Buy one rainbow monkey, get one free.'

4-Oh, great! What am I gonna do with another… Wait! This could work out just fine. Thanks!

Clerk-Have a nice night!

_Numbuh Four went out the door and looked at his watch, 7:30. He had a half hour to get home. He felt relieved as he put on his S.P.A.F.A. outfit…_

Mr. Gilligan-There he is! Time to strike! Throws_ time bomb at him. BOOM!!!!_

4-AAAAAHHHH! Whoa, what the crud was that? _Looks up at the Goblin. _Who are you supposed to be?

Mr. Gilligan-I'm the Goblin. And I'm going to kill you after what you did to me.

4-What are you talking about?

Mr. Gilligan-Remember the Nuclearsite? The plane crash? The toxic waste all over the people involved? I can tell you were affected by it because that's the only way you got those powers. However, there was another person affected by that toxic waste. Me. I was in the plane during the crash and luckily survived the crash. Then, I developed supernatural abilities. But on top of that, I got fired from my job because of that crash. And I have a feeling that it was all because of you.

4-Whoa, so you were affected too?

Mr. Gilligan-YES! Of course I was. And now, I won't rest until I have my revenge on you. Prepare to die! _Throws punch_

4-_Dodges _Oh, you wanna fight huh? _Throws punches and kicks_

Mr. Gilligan-AAH! OOF! OO! You're tougher than I thought! That won't stop me! _Throws punch and ends up grabbing the black rainbow monkey he bought…_

Mr. Gilligan-We'll, what do we have here?

4- Hey, give that back! _Tries to swipe it out of his hands_

Mr. Gilligan- Now why do you have this little toy with you?

4-Why do you care? _Tries to swipe it again_

Mr. Gilligan- Oh, this could work to my advantage very much. I bet you are giving this to someone.

4-Shut Up!

Mr. Gilligan- And I'm right! Okay, I'll make you a deal, spider.

4-It's S.P.A.F.A, and what would that be?

Mr. Gilligan- I'll give back your little toy if you join forces with me to take over the world..

4-I would never do that!

Mr. Gilligan- Very well! The _glider brings out a chainsaw and is about to cut off the rainbow monkey_

4-Wait! Don't! Please! All right, you win!

Mr. Gilligan- Excellent! Here you go! _Hands over the rainbow monkey_

4- Ha! Sucka! _Shoots web._

Mr. Gilligan- I wouldn't do that! _Presses button._

_A few seconds later, Numbuh 4 is out of his S.P.A.F.A costume…_

4- Hey! What the crud… Where's my outfit?

Mr. Gilligan- I'm not as dumb as you think. As I handed you the toy, I placed a Vanishing Fabric chip on your suit. What that chip does is when I press this button, the outfit you are presently wearing disappears. The thing is you are still wearing the outfit, just no one, not even you, can see it. Watch. _Presses button._

_A few seconds later, Numbuh 4 is in his S.P.A.F.A outfit again…_

4-Whoa!

Mr. Gilligan- Yes, now that you can not fight me without the risk of revealing your secret identity, you are forced to do what I say.

4-Fine, what is it?

Mr. Gilligan- Since you are obviously trying to portray yourself as a hero to others, I will give you three days to show the city who you are and what you can do to save the town. Then, on the fourth day, you and I will strike and destroy this city and then the world.

4-So for three days I can be heroic but then I turn evil and destroy the world?

Mr. Gilligan- Yes, because lots of people would be shocked to see a good hero go bad and it would make the victory over this world more sweet for me.

4- Err, fine. I guess I have no other option.

Mr. Gilligan- Good! Remember, one slip up or fight with me and you'll be revealed to the world. I'll be watching you, S.P.A.F.A! _Laughs as he leaves on his glider_

4- (_Sighs) then looks at watch, 7:55. _Oh, crud! I got to get to the tree house with the rainbow monkey to show Kuki! _Web zips through the city fast, enters window of his room at 7:58._

3- _About to walk in, Numbuh 4 still in his S.P.A.F.A. outfit. _Numbuh 4? Wally? Where are you? _With quick thinking, Numbuh 4 sticks up on the ceiling before Numbuh 3 could see him. _Where is he? Maybe he's somewhere else._ Leaves room_

4- _Comes down from the ceiling. _Phew, that was too close. Now to give the rainbow monkey to Kuki._ Walks out of his room. _Numbuh 3? You around here?

3- Numbuh 4? Where have you been?

4- Oh, uh, while you were calling my name I was, uh, getting something for you. I feel bad about the rainbow monkey I ripped so I figured I should give this to you now._ Shows Kuki the orange rainbow monkey he got for free. _I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but this seemed like…_ Caught in Numbuh 3's big hug._

3- Oh, Wally! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! It's fantastic! And to think you already had this ready for me and not getting me a present at the last minute like you usually do.

4(blushing)- Yeah, well anyway, sorry about the rainbow monkey, but I sewed it back together again, see. _Shows her the black rainbow monkey he bought._

3- Wow, Numbuh 4, you are really good with a sewing machine. We'll, it's getting late! I better get to bed. Thanks again! _Gives Wally another big hug, making Wally blush again. _Good Night!

4- Good Night! _Waves to Kuki as she leaves and then runs to his room. _Phew, that was another close call. All right, now I better get to bed. Maybe I can figure out a way out of this somehow. But for now, I have to enjoy my time as a hero.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long wait! Anyway, hope you like it! Please Review! Chapter 7 will be up soon! 


End file.
